


Losing My Religion

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actor Kakashi Hatake, Actor Minato Namikaze, Kissing, Kuddling, M/M, Orochimaru is Minato´s brother, Unhappy Childhood, acting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Minato Namikaze was born as the youngest child of an ultra conservative family. Life had always been hard for him until he met a certain silver haired young man who gave him the most precious gift - love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Losing My Religion

Minato was sitting at the window supporting his head on his hands. The five-year-old sighed resigned. He watched his elder siblings playing in the garden. Orochimaru, his eldest brother, noticed Minato watching them. Looking at his little brother he raised one eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders as if he wanted to say: „It´s your fault if you can´t behave.“ Orochimaru pushed a strand of his black hair out of his forehead and turned away. Minato hated his eldest brother for telling his parents tales about his bad behaviour. They had been celebrating his sister´s seventh birthday when his father had dispraised him for an inappropriate comment about something Orochimaru had said. He had tried to explain himself but his father didn´t want to hear a word and sent him to his room for the rest of the day. His father was an accepted pastor in the local church and couldn´t bear it when someone contradicted him, especially his rebellious son.

In contrary to Orochimaru and Tsunami, his elder sister, Minato didn´t believe in God or the Holy Bible. The stories about prophets healing terminally ill people or angels appearing on earth were nothing but fairy tales for the little boy. Playing with a strand of his blond hair another bored sigh left his mouth. Since he was born his parents treated him differently than Orochimaru or Tsunami. Both had shimmering black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Minato was the complete contrary with his spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Once his mother had scolded him for being too loud and impatient. „You´re like your uncle. He was a sinner, Minato, and sinners go to hell. If you don´t want to share your uncle´s faith you need to listen to your father. Do you understand, Minato?“ Once he had seen a picture of his uncle: the man had looked like Minato! At this moment he was understanding his mother´s remark. But why did she call him a sinner?! A few days later he had asked Orochimaru who to had known the deceased uncle. „He has sold his body and soul to the devil when he became an actor to entertain the plebs. He died in a car accident“, his brother had spoken lightly of their uncle.

Still watching his sister and her friends playing hide and seek in the backyard. Orochimaru was sitting on a bench with crossed arms and observed the scene intently. Of course he was keeping an eye on Tsunami and her friends to make sure they didn´t get carried away in their play. Two hours later Minato was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his mother calling Tsunami and Orochimaru for dinner. Minato wasn´t allowed to join them, he would´ve go to bed without dinner. Sighing the little boy got up to change his clothes. He pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. The sound the door opening followed by silent footsteps on the floor caught his attention. Sitting up he recognized Tsunami who was hiding something under her sleepshirt. Without a word she passed him the small bundle. Frowning Minato opened it. He smiled knowingly as he saw a piece of cake and an cheese sandwich. „Mom sent me to bring you this. She said dad don´t know about it“, Tsunami whispered quietly. Minato nodded. „Thank you, Tsunami“, he answered equally quiet. The girl grinned happily and left his room quickly. After eating the cake and sandwich Minato made sure to erase all traces of his nightly meal. Still smiling he layed down again and fell asleep.

In the following years incidents like that repeated itself and every time his mother sent Tsunami to bring him something to eat. His father tried everything to tame his rebellious son but nothing worked. Every Sunday he dragged Minato to the mass to convince his son of God´s power. After the mass he forced Minato to confess his sins to a priest to protect his soul. During other teenagers were going to parties and enjoyed themselves Minato sat every day after school at home with his father who made him reciting quotations from the Bible. The young man wasn´t allowed to go outside until the meeting for Bible study was finished and his homeworks were done. After that it was time for dinner already and Minato was too exhausted to do anything else than go to bed. At school his classmates called him a nerd and avoided him. Minato couldn´t be more glad when he had finished school.

Immediately after his graduation he moved out. His father and Orochimaru were disgusted when Minato started an education to become an actor like his uncle who got killed in a car accident. Only his mother farewelled him with a proud smile. She had accepted his son being different. If nothing else it was his life and Minato could make his own decisions. Tsunami had moved out with only sixteen years because she didn´t get along with her dominating father anymore when he had slapped her right in her face after a heated discussion about her dressing so revealingly. It was his sister who offered Minato her apartment as a place to live until her younger brother had found something else.

At his first day at the acting school he entered the classroom looking for a seat. The conversations of his new classmates died down. Many pairs of eyes turned into his direction. Minato smiled knowingly. As soon as he had had the opportunity to do some research about his uncle he had found out about him being a well-known actor. He had been even more surprised when he had found out his name: Minato Namikaze. Her mother had named him after her dead brother! The young man ignored the free seats in the middle of the room and went straight towards the only person in the room who didn´t stare at him as if he had seen a ghost. „May I?“, he asked gesturing at the empty seat next to the silver haired guy. The other man looked up with a surprised expression blinking confused. Minato waited patiently for his answer. Finally the young man nodded. Minato smiled at him softly. „Thank you“, he said. „By the way. I´m Minato Namikaze.“ Smiling amused the other answered: „Kakashi Hatake. You look like the famous Minato Namikaze and you has his name. Coincidence or purpose?“ Minato chuckled amused. „I don´t know what my mother had been thinking when she named me after my uncle.“ Raising one eyebrow Kakashi sent him a questioning glance. „He´s your uncle?!“, he asked disbelieving and added, „I´m impressed.“ They smiled at each other.

Since that day Minato and Kakashi became best friends. His new friend even offered him to move in with him. At first the blond student was surprised but after Kakashi told him about the big apartment his father had transmitted to him after his death and how lonely it could be Minato accepted his offer. At first Tsunami was suspicious when she got to know Kakashi. But after a while her suspicions vanished. It appeared to her Minato and Kakashi were kindred spirits. Tsunami helped the two men taking Minato´s things to Kakashi´s apartment. She smiled amused at the way Minato and Kakashi were interacting with each other. When she was leaving she had a good feeling. Maybe her brother´s decision to follow his uncle´s example.  
One day Minato came home after school. The acting lesson had been more exhausting than usual. Kakashi was already waiting for him. Leaning against the door frame he asked jokingly: „Did Tsunade has tired you out?“ Minato sent him a dark glance. „Be glad you´re not in her class“, he rolled his eyes. „This woman can drive you crazy.“ Chuckling softly Kakashi approached him. He took his friend´s jacket and backpack putting them aside. Minato went into his room sitting down on his bed. With a relieved sigh he fell back on the soft mattress. Kakashi watched his best friend snuggling up to his pillow. The silver haired young man couldn´t help but stepping closer and leaning down placing a soft kiss on Minato´s forehead. The blond man murmured something not understandable in his sleepy condition.

Kakashi had a crush on Minato since he had seen the young man at the first day in the acting school. He had been even more surprised when Minato had addressed him. The whole classroom had been nearly empty and this beautiful man had decided to take the place right next to him. Since his coming-out a few years ago Kakashi was used to being alone. His classmates had avoided him as if he had a deadly sickness. Everything had changed when Minato had addressed him without hesitation. Apparently his action had broken the ice because since that day the other students had approached him too. Minato Namikaze had turned his life upside down. Carefully he joined the sleeping young man on the bed caressing his beautiful face softly. Minato shifted in his sleep moving closer to Kakashi. Smiling Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other man´s middle holding him gently. Suddenly he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him. At first he was surprised at Kakashi being so close to him but as soon as his eyes found his friend´s grey one´s something clicked in his mind. Without thinking about it he pressed a soft kiss to Kakashi´s lips. The silver haired young man smiled when he returned the kiss tenderly. It hadn´t been the first time Minato was looking for physical closeness and after everything he got to know about his past it was understandable.

All of a sudden Kakashi felt Minato´s hot breath against his ear. „I love you“, he heard him whispering lowly. Smiling the silver haired young man breathed a loving kiss on his cheek. „Love you too“, he answered tenderly. He could feel Minato falling asleep again. Instinctively Kakashi pulled him closer burying his face in his spiky blond hair. „I´ll always be there for you, Minato“, he promised quietly.


End file.
